She's an Underdog
by THESUiTExViDA
Summary: Oliver falls for the new school rebel.And Lily and Miley have a problem with that! They'll do anything to seperate them,but in the end they find what is really going on.LIly finally tells Oliver how she feels.R&R PLEASE
1. She's a Rebel

**Hello everyone! I'm back with a much much better fic even though you guys liked the old one (well i think). So know im making a new one that will blow your mind!!!! So it here it goes...**

**Chapter 1:**

**_She's a Rebel_**

**It was the first day of freshmen year for the Malibu trio. New year, new friends, and new life. For once Amber and Ashley won't be the most popular and Lily and Miley the most geeky.On the other hand Oliver was over the Smokin Oken thing.All the girls wanted to be with him. It started the first day of summer vacation at Amber and Ashley's ...**

_Flashback _

''Oken take that shirt off and get into the pool'' screamed Mike Johnson the quarterback

''No'' Oliver shouted back

''He's to embarrased to show his jelly rolls'' Ashley whispered to Amber loudly

''Ohh..zzzz'' the girls put there fingers together

''No im not, I don't have jelly rolls''

''Prove it''

All of a sudden everyone was screaming Prove it. Oliver couldn't take it.

''OK I WILL JUST CHILL!!''

Oliver took off his shirt and showed his nice tan six pack. He looked around he heard cups fall,whispers, and saw a couple of mouths open.The only ones not shocked were Miley and Lily they've seen Oliver's stomach they didn't mind.Especially Miley because she knew that her man a.k.a Jake Ryan had a bod too.

''Who knew the Abercrombie catalog came to life'' a girl shouted

Then Oliver was surrounded by girls.

_Flashback Over_

''So who do you have for homeroom'' Miley said

''Mr.Chase'' Lily said looking at her schedule

''Me too'' Miley sqweeled hugging Lily

''Me three'' Oliver said sort of annoyed, being in the same class as Lily and Miley for the 10th billion year was getting a little boring

''Guess what you know how everyone is so in love with Jake,we'll he said he could put us in every class together!!'' Miley said happy

The girls screamed then looked at Oliver

''Why aren't you screaming'' Lily said confused

''I just want to do something different you know make new friends ''

''You have plenty of new friends''

''I know.. but- ''

''It's ok Oliver we'll switch the classes''

The bell rang the first official class of the new year.

After everyone was seated Mr.Chase introduced someone...

''Students pay attention'' Mr.Chase screamed

''We have a new girl joining our class why don't you all say a friendly hello to Samantha Harrington ''

Oliver looked up and gasped.He looked at the girl who looked like Jessica Alba meets Lily.She had brown hair and brown eyes.But the most beautiful brown eyes that Oliver had ever seen.The girl was tanned but still light.she looked like Hispanic and American mix, she wore nice clothing.Sorta like the girl that Lindsey Lohan played in Freaky Friday.

''Why don't you sit next to Mr.Oken''

''Oh great'' Oliver thought ''Next he's going to make us lab partners''

''You guys will be lab partners''

Oliver had to really be careful what he thought. Samantha walked past some boys mostly jocks.They all looked at her ass.

''Nice'' Mike Johnson whispered to Kenneth Green

She took the collar of his polo.

''If you ever say that again you'll be speaking from your butt''

Oliver was impressed she was the first person to talk back to Mike Johnson

''Anger managment'' Lily whispered to Oliver

''Yahh''

She sat down next to Oliver and gave him a wink.His cheeks turned pink.

And that was the start of the new begging...

**Hope you liked get the R&R'S COMING!!!  
**


	2. What'cha Waiting For

**Thanks for the R&R's!! I'm so happy every one likes the fanfic. So here goes Chapter Two...**

**Chapter 2:**

What'cha Waiting For

After Mr.Chase's class, everyone was talking about were spreading like wildfire about her. One was about how she sold drugs to old men in nursing homes and how she tricked kids into thinking drugs were candy.But Samantha didn't mind them.

''I heard that her father killed her mother and brother that's why she moved here'' said Miley

''I heard that she has a cobra tattoo on her butt'' Lily said

''That's disgusting''

Oliver saw Samantha go though the back entrance of the cafeteria. This was probably his only chance to talk to her.

''Uhh I have to go '' Oliver said trying to not sound suspicious '' Goto get to class early, you know make a good first impression''

''I hear yah'' Miley said ''Oliver remember Rico's at five''

''Ok bye'' Oliver left to chase Sammantha

Oliver arrived to the back entrance of the cafeteria.It smelled like dead fish and old milk. Oliver looked around there was no sight of Samantha.Right before he was about to leave...

''BOO!''

Oliver screamed.He saw her right in front of him.Her wavy hair was in her eyes,she looked so beautiful.

''Did I scare I scare you''

''Yah''

''Good'' she gave him a toothy smile ''Were are my manners im Samantha ,but you can call me Sam''

''I know,im Oliver''

''Want a smoke'' she pulled out cigarette

''Sorry I don't smoke''

She shrugged ''More for me''

''So what are you doing around here''

''I dunno getting away for a second, you ... lemme guess you were following me'' Samantha said not suprised

Oliver didn't know what to say.

''Umm...''

''It's ok, I'll let it pass because your cute''

His cheeks turned pink.She giggled.

''So do you want to go on an adventure''

''What you mean leave school''

''No to stay here..yes leave school''

''But won't we get in trouble'' Oliver was scared he was never absent in his whole entire life.

''I promise we wont'' She gave Oliver a kiss on his neck.He turned even more pink.

''Come on'' She took his hand , he was going to explode

They went all around Malibu.Oliver never felt this free in his life.With Miley and Lily he felt like he was in a hamster cage.

''You want to goto my house'' Sam asked

''Sure''

When Oliver saw Sam's house it wasn't what he expected.No offense to Sam but he pictured her house a trailor home with abuse parents.But this was different it looked like one of those homes on MTV CRIBS.It was so nice, sometimes Oliver wondered why Miley wouldn't buy nice homes in Malibu.

''Me casa es tu casa'' she said to Oliver opening the door

''After you'' Oliver put on a fake English accent and took the door

''Why thank you'' Sam said laughing

''Any one home!!''

''Yes, Miss Harrington'' came a maid

''Sophia this is Oliver''

''Nice to meet you Oliver,if you need anything just call me''

Oliver could tell she was Spanish because of her thick accent

''Hello and who is this'' said a man

''Oh hi dad this is Oliver''

Her dad looked at Oliver like he was some sort of alien.

''Well Oliver what are your favorite hobbies''

''I like surfing,skateboarding, and basketball''

''Do you were helmets,do you have a license,ever been arrested''

''Daddd'' Sam yelled

''Sorry,well nice meeting you Oliver,see you later princess'' He kissed her forehead

''Bye Daddy''

She waited until her father left.

''Glad that's over,wanna go for a swim''

''I don't have my trunks''

''So go with your boxers''

They went outside,Oliver was scared that the same thing that happen in Amber and Ashley's party will happen again.But this time he wouldn't mind.If Sam saw his stomach she would probably like him more.

''Aren't you going to get your bathing suit'' Oliver asked

''No,if your not wearing one then why do I have to.''

She took off her clothes revealing her black bra and underware.She had her belly button pierced but it was simple not like the ones that dangle.

''What are you looking at'' she said to Oliver who was staring

He was to embarassed to speak.

''Your turn''

She took Oliver's shirt off.She saw his tan six pack.

''Omigosh,you look like an Abercrombie model''

''Thank you very much,you too''

She gave him a wink and toothy smile

He took off his pants revealing his boxers.Sam pushed him into the pool.

''Open your legs''

''Why'' he asked

''Just do it!! she screamed at him

''Okk!!'' she screamed back

She went through his legs an pantsed him she looked at his cock.

''Wow that's big''

Oliver was so embarrassed.

''Im joking.You don't have to be embarrassed I've seen one before you know.''

He put his pants up.He didn't look at her.

''I'm sorry,it was just joke''

All of a sudden he splashed her.

''Stopp!!!'' Oliver said

''You can't catch me''she said

''Yes I can!''

Oliver grabbed her leg and grabbed her in his arms.They looked into each others eyes then they kissed.

**OOHHH whats going to happen next!!Will Oliver tell Miley and Lily about his day with Sam.Or just keep it a secret R&R please!**


	3. Sorry Doesn't Cut It

**Chapter 3:**

Sorry Doesn't Cut It

Now Oliver was soaking wet. He was so happy he finally got his first kiss.

''Hey you want some clothes'' Samantha asked

They went upstairs to a room it looked like belonged to a boy.There was a skateboard in the room and a poster of Gisele Bunchen.

''Who's room is this ?'' He said to Sam while she was looking in the cabinet

''My brother's''

''Won't he get mad''

''He's dead''

Oliver felt emptiness in his body.He should have not asked.

''It's ok'' she said ''I think these will fit'' she lifted a blue Ralph Lauren polo and some shorts.

He took the clothes she looked at him.

''Aren't you going to put them on'' she asked

Was Oliver going to change infront of her.He didn't know what to do so he did one thing,take off his shirt.

'' I won't look'' she covered her eyes, but Oliver saw her peek.

She went up to him and gave him a hug.He felt so good.Then she started to touch his body.

'Wow'' she said

''I know'' he gave her a wink

Oliver and Sam were sitting on her couch watching _Laguna Beach_ eating popcorn and candy.

''Do you know know how to tongue''

''Do what??'' Oliver said confusingly

''Tongue'' she said pointing at her tongue ''We only had an close kiss''

The truth was Oliver didn't have his first kiss until today, he wasn't really prepared for a french kiss.

''It's ok take my lead just spell your name ''

Oliver couldn't believe it this was just happening in one day.Before he knew it he was tongue kissing Samantha.She backed up.

''Woah for a beginner you are a pro''

''Thank you'' Oliver was glad he thought ; _I'm not a bad kisser,yes._They started again.

''Ahemm'' Oliver turned around then there was a women about 40 with brown hair she had very nice clothes on he could tell they were big brands.He knew it was Sam's mom.

''I'm so sorry ma'am'' Oliver said

''No it's ok keep on going'' The women said she gave Samantha a look that said ''Aren't you going to introduce me''

''Mom this is Oliver, don't worry Dad met him'' Sam said worried

''Nice to meet you Oliver, Sam your Dad's going to be late'' she said giving her coat to a maid

''What time is it?'' she asked Oliver

''6:30,why?''

''Ohh shit'' Oliver just remembered that she had to meet Miley and Lily at Rico's

''Watch your language'' Sam said as a joke

''Sorry,I have to go'' Oliver got his backpack ''I'll give you the clothes tommorow''

''It's ok keep them'' she told him

Before he left he gave her a kiss, and that was the end of the game.

Oliver was nervous to face Miley and Lily, he was thinking of a good lie.Until...

''Hey'' Samantha said ''Scare you again''

''No, today can we not skip school''

''You read my mind''

The bell rang.The time was ticking he tried to make a good lie but before you knew it Miley and Lily were in front of him.

''Where were you?" Miley asked

''We waited for you for like 5 million hours'' Lily added

''Say that your mom wouldn't let you go out'' Sam whispered

''Mom wouldn't let me get out''

''Had to take care of Luke'' Miley said

''Yah''

He sat down.He mouth thank you to Sam. She gave him a wink. Oliver looked around the room all the boys were looking at Sam.

Mr.Chase sat down

''Hello everyone let's talk about the beautiful world of chemistry''

After school Oliver went with Sam to her house.

''I don't want to goto my house'' she said

''Why not''

''It's boring''

Oliver looked at her like she was crazy.She had everything in the world in that house how could she be bored.

''Fine lets goto my house''

They arrived at Oliver house which was bigger than Miley's house.

''Welcome to my house'' Oliver said

Sam was so amazed by the red couch.The brown table, the egg white wall.

''It's so nice''

The came in a 5 year-old boy.With spikey brown hair it was Oliver's brother Luke.

''Oliver let's Wiggle'' he said moving hips, Oliver could tell he was watching the Wiggles

''Later Luke''

''Come on Oliver lets Wiggle'' Sam took Oliver's hand and started to dance with Luke

She danced and moved her hips.Oliver did the twist with Luke.

''Are you Oliver's girlfriend?'' Luke asked

''I dunno you ask him''

''Ollie is she your girlfriend''

''I think so Luke, I thinks so.''

Sam smiled

A couple of hours later Oliver's mom came with groceries.

'Momma'' Luke went to his mom

''Watch out Lukey Mom has groceries, Oliver can you help'' She said,she looked at Sam ''and who is this''

''Hi im Sam''

''Nice to meet you honey'' the bags were about to fall

''Let me help'' she took the bags

''Momma Sam is Oliver's new girlfriend'' Luke said

Oliver looked at him with stern eyes.But Luke didn't notice.

''Is that so'' she looked at Oliver and Sam

''Yah they told me'' Luke added

''Sam you have chosen well ''

Sam looked at each other and blushed.

''I have to go'' she looked at Oliver

''Oooh I get it'' Oliver's mom said ''Hey Luke you want to go upstairs''

''No momma I want to stay''

''Trust me Luke you wan't to go upstairs'' she gave them a wink,and they left.

''She is such a gee-''

Sam kissed Oliver ,all of a sudden they were making out on the couch''

''We should stop'' Sam said

''No'' Oliver said

''Ever gotten a hickey''

''No''

''Then get ready.''

She unbuttoned his polo and started sucking his neck.

''We should stop now'' Sam told him

''Yah we should''

''Well I goto go'' she kissed Oliver ''Well bye''

''Bye''

It was three oclock in the morning and Oliver went downstairs he saw someone looking in the refrigerator.He knew who it was.

''Hey knew you would be here'' Oliver said to the girl

''Oliver you scared the shit out of me'' she said back ''Wow look at you nice body what have you been eating'' she said looking at his body.

''Why are you here so you can leave again'' Oliver said angrily

''Be quiet you're going to wake up Mom and Dad'' she said

''And that's what I should do'' Oliver said

''No Oliver don't please don't''

''Emma, I don't want to be your little protector anymore.Luke misses you,Mom and Dad are worried, and I can't take it anymore''

Emma was Oliver's nineteen year old sister.When she was 16 she started drugs and ran away from home.She only came once in a while Oliver's parents always left a key under the mat in case she would come home she usual was drunk,needed a place to stay,or just came there and left.

''You won't Oliver.Just don't tell Mom and Dad''Emma pleaded

''Why do you do this?'' Oliver tried not to cry ''Why Emma?"

''I dunno Oliver, I just don't know''

''Well you should'' Oliver walked to the stares

''Were are you going'' Emma asked

''Away from you''

**A/N:Hey everyone, I've noticed that Sam doesn't have a strong fan club.But maybe you guys will change your opinion.LOL.Well I sorta copied the character Luke from a book called Lush.I know you guys may think ''She copies to much characters from books'', but I thought Luke would be a good twist for the fic so I decide to put him in.I made Emma by myself.I sort of made the character based on Evie from the movie _Thirteen_.But Samantha will change I promise, it may take a long time but she will.So keep the reviews. PEACE..**


	4. Take a Look at my Girlfriend

**Chapter 4:**

Take a Look at my Girlfriend

Oliver woke up, and went downstairs.He heard his parents talking about something.He knew it was about Emma.

''Oliver we heard something downstairs last night we were guessing it was Emma'' Oliver's mom said putting juice in Luke's cup

''Emma is here!'' Luke said with a smile on his face

''She was..'' Oliver said taking some toast

''Why didn't you tell us!''

''I didn't feel like it'' he shrugged ''Besides she didn't want me to tell''

''Did she say anything?" his father asked

''Nothing really'' Oliver took some orange juice

''Oliver you have to tell us when she's here '' his mother said

''For what, so she can leave again, Emma this, Emma that, that is the only thing you think about''

''Honey don't take it wrong,your sister needs help that's why we need to find her'' said his mother

''I know, but it's hard''

''I know I know,but we have to live with it,so take Luke to the bus stop.''

While Luke and Oliver were walking to the bus stop.Luke asked a question..

''Ollie what's that on your neck.''

It took Oliver a second to remember the hickey on his neck.

''Uhh a bruise Luke''

''Oh it's soo purple can I touch it''

''No Luke''

''Why not'' Luke asked

''Cause you can't''

''Why?''

''I DUNNO'' Oliver screamed.He looked into Luke's hazel eyes.It looked like he was about to cry.

''Don't cry,please you can watch Wiggles all the time!!''

Now Luke was laughing.

''Ha ha ha'' Luke laughed louder ''You fell for my trick''

Oliver was now in relief.

''Who taught you that??''

''Samantha'' Luke said wiping the tears of his face

When Oliver heard her name he felt peace.

''Well here's your bus''

''Ollie wait'' Luke gave his brother a hug.Oliver smiled at least someone in his family wasn't fed up with the Emma situation.

Know Oliver was going to meet Sam.

Now Oliver was in front of a brick house,not to big or not to small.He saw Sam with a cigarette.

''Hey if were going to start dating drop the tobacco'' said Oliver

''It's those commercials right the one that tobacco kills 500 people a day''

''No it's just I don't want to kiss someone with smoky breath'' he took Sam's hip and gave her a kiss, but immadetly stopped when they saw an old lady looked at them.

''You young fellas keep going'' the old lady said

Sam just took his hand and they left.

They went to Mr.Chase's immadetly,trying to mss Miley and Lily.

''Whats up with the blondie, isn't she your girlfriend''

''Lily we've been friend's for like ever'' Oliver said in disbelief

''She totally likes you''

Oliver couldn't believe this Lily like him no.He saw Lily and Miley come in the class.

''Class sit down'' Mr.Chase

All of a sudden the secretary comes.

''Mr.Chase the principal wants you''

Which really meant lets hookup.

''Coming''

When he left,everyone was talking suddenly Mike Johnson speaks

''Dude is that a hickey'' he points to Oliver

Boys rush to Oliver, and start asking him all these questions.

''How did it feel'' Kenneth Green said

''Did you get a boner'' Jason Durst asked

''Did you have sex'' Matt Galvin said

Finally Mike Johnson asked..

''Who gave it to you!''

''I think I know'' said Sam with a wink

All the guys punched Oliver's arm.

''Sit down!!'' Mr.Chase screamed

''Someone's fly is undone'' whispered Kenneth Green looking at Mr.Chase

Oliver laughed,he took a glance at Miley and Lily who weren't laughing, just suprised.

''I can't believe Olive your hooking up with that SLUT'' Miley said shoving her books in her locker

''Me either, do you think that he ditched us for her you know at Rico's'' Lily got her book out of her locker

''I bet he did''

Then they saw Oliver and Sam. His arm was around her waist.Everyone looked at them especially Miley and Lily.

''Hey guys.'' Oliver said to Miley and Lily

''Hi.'' they said in monotone

''So whats up''

''You know whats up, that girl that your dating is whats up!!'' Miley said

''Why are you guys saying you don't even know her ''

''We don't need to know her she's a slut,bitch and whore Oliver don't you get that!!'' Lily added

''You must have taken some of Emma's drugs if your dating her'' Miley said

They looked at Oliver he was in disgust. How could his own friends say that.

''Wow I thought you would be happy for me''

''Oliver I didn't mean it that way'' Miley tried to apologies

''Yes you did''

''Baby what's wrong'' Sam asked looking at Oliver's face

''Lets get out of here''

He took her hand and they left...

Now they were sitting next to each other,making out on her couch.Now Oliver was giving Sam a hickey.

''Stop lets do something fun'' Sam said

''Isn't this fun'' Oliver said moving his lips to Sam

''It is but I wanna do something else Ollie''

''Ok so what do you want to do''

''You know you would look so hot with an earing''

''With what an earing''

''Yah, I know a place were you don't need a permission slip''

''Won't it hurt'' Oliver was scared

''Just a pinch''

Before you know it they were at Sal's Tattoo Parlor.Sam and Oliver went inside.

''Hey Sal''

''Hey Sam'' said the buff man with million tattoos.Oliver noticed the one that was a heart,that said mom inside of it.

''So what do want today''

''My boyfriend wants an earing''

''Chose one'' he gave Oliver a glass case that show different designs

''I'll chose that one'' which was a diamond stud, he saw Ryan Sheckler had one like it. It looked good on him.

''That's hot '' Sam said

''This won't hurt a bit''

Sam took his hand.She gave him a trust me look.

'AHHH'

''You ok'' Sal asked

''Yah just find'' Oliver said hiding the pain

''Sal,isn't my baby strong'' she gave Oliver a kiss

''Yah strong'' he said sarcastically

''Let's go''she stuck her tongue out to Sal

''Tell aunt Kathy I said hi''

Once they left .Oliver asked Sam a question:

''Your related to him''

''Yah he's my cousin'' Sam said looking at the ground

''Don't I look ganstar'' Oliver said doing a 50 CENT pose.

''Ya ganster'' she said laughing

''I love you'' Oliver said they stopped, he knew he shouldn't have said that ''Even though we've been together for like a week,it seems like i've known you forever''

''I love you too'' she gave him a kiss in the middle of the road,but this kiss was different.''Wanna goto my house''

Oliver knew for once what Sam was thinking and that was **sex.**

**A/N:Gulp.Nice chapter right! Well im glad everyone likes the fanfiction. Samantha what are we going to do with you!!! As you can see my title is from Gym Class Heroes song ''Cupid's Chokehold''.I'm still thinking what I should do for next chapter.If they do have sex im not going to make alot of detail,and you know why.Lol.Keep the replies coming!!!**


	5. I Want to be More than Friends

**Thank you for the R&R'S.I will try to check my spelling this time.LOL.**

**Chapter 5:**

**I Don't Want to be Just a Friend**

Miley and Lily were in the Hannah Closet.Talking about Oliver, why was he like that.The one that didn't understand the most was Lily, didn't he feel the same way.

''I can't believe him'' Lily said

''Don't take it hard'' Miley said trying on a pair of new shoes Channel sent her.

''TAKE IT HARD, YOUR TELLING ME NOT TO TAKE IT HARD '' Lily was angry the only love of her life hated her.

''Oh I get it you still have feelings for him.''

''No...yes'' said Lily ''Why does he love her?''

''Because he's blind, maybe he wants to rebel you know because of Emma''

''You know what I should call him''

''Good idea''

Lily picked up her Pink Razer, and dialed Oliver's number.

_Meanwhile..._

Oliver was on Sam's bed.She was in the bathroom.When Oliver heard his phone ring it was relief. He looked at the phone it was Lily, even though he was mad at her it was time to escape from Sam.

''Hello'' Oliver picked up his phone

''Oliver, we need to-'' Lily said

''What mom...want me to babysit Luke..ok..''Oliver said in a loud voice so Sam could here him

''Oliver listen to me''

''Love you too..bye'' Oliver shut the phone in relief

''Sam, I have to babysit Luke..so I can't stay''

''Can I help'' she said

''No dad will get mad,he's pretty busy.''

''Kay''

Oliver left the room in relief. He wasn't ready for the next level. He was to young, even though it was every 15 year olds fantasy to lose it. Not Oliver's.

_Back at Miley's_

''What did he say?'' Miley said

''I dunno, I don't get Oliver anymore'' Lily said confused ''I have to go''

''Lily''

''Yah''

''I know that you may think I'm going into your business, and all but I think you should tell Oliver how you feel'' said Miley

''Miley you don't know how much I want to tell him, but Oliver has never seen me more than a friend'' Lily said

''One day he will...I promise''

_Oliver's bedroom_

Oliver was doing his homework.When he heard a knock on his window.It was Lily ever since she was 7, she would always climb a tree next to his window and always would talk to him.

''Hey'' Oliver said

''Hey'' Lily said, there was a pause between them ''Oliver I want to know whats going on''

''What do you mean''

''You know what I mean Oliver'' she said angrily

''No I don't'' another pause

''Oliver whats up with her, why do you like her so much??''

''I dunno she makes me feel better not crowded, when I'm with you guys I can't do stuff''

''What kind of stuff'' then she looked at Oliver closely ''Did you get your ear pierced''

''Yah''

''ARE YOU CRAZY!!'' Lily screamed at him

''You see, you and Miley are more like my mom not my friends''

''Sorry, im just mad because I want to be-''

''Be what'' Oliver asked

Words couldn't come out of Lily's mouth she had to tell Oliver

''More than friends''

Oliver couldn't believe it, neither couldn't Lily.

''I have to go!'' Lily said

All of a sudden Lily fell of the tree.Her life flashed before her eyes.

''Lily'' Oliver screamed ''Lily!!!''

Oliver went downstairs, he picked Lily up. He looked at her she wasn't bleeding, that was a good sign.

''Lily you ok'' she didn't answer he tried again ''Lily wake up, please wake up''

''Oliver is that you'' she asked

''Yah it is, everything is going to be alright''

''Why don't you love me'' she started to cry

''I dunno, I just don't know'' Oliver looked at his hand there was blood ''Lily your bleeding, I'm going to call 911''

''Oliver don't leave me'' she cried more

''I won't, I promise''

''That's what Miley said''

He took his phone, and called the ambulance.After he called the ambulance he called Miley. He didn't want to call Sam because she would make the problem worse.Miley arrived before the ambulance.

''Lily'' she screamed ''What happend''

''I told him Miley'' Lily said in a low voice

Dead silence.

''She was so shocked she feel of the tree''

When the ambulance arrived they asked Lily about her parents.

''Don't call them'' Lily said

''We have to'' said a parametic

''Don't'' Lily said trying to yell

The truth is Lily's family was screwed up.Lily's dad was an alcoholic he died from drunk driving.Lily's mom..don't get me started..Lily's mom was a psycho, she was one of those women that believed all men were evil. When they arrived the parametics said that they had to wait in the waiting room.

''It's all your fault'' Miley said to Oliver

''Why, because I'm not hanging out with you guys anymore, because I found someone better!!''

''Lily was always better'' Miley said

Dead silence again.

''Just because I'm hanging out with Sam that doesn't mean things will change.''

Then Lily's mom came rushing in.

''Uh-oh'' Miley said

_At School_

Lily didn't goto to school the next day.She was stuck in the hospital.Oliver went to Algebra II, he was always good at math.He took a seat next to Jackson, who was a junior.He had to take Algebra II because he didn't pass it in sophmore year, if he didn't pass this he couldn't graduate.

''So heard about Lily, how is she''

''She's fine'' Oliver said taking his notes

''Also heard about that girl your hanging with Samantha Harrington'' Jackson said with a smirk ''She has a nice ass''

''Jackson, I have to ask a question''

''Hit me''

''How do you know when a girl wants to have you know...sex''

''When she invites you to her room'' Jackson paused ''Wait she asked you, her I can't believe this, I always thought you and Lily, did you get your ear pierced''

''I thought you would listen''

''I am, I am''

''Then tell me what to do!''

''Ok she invites you to her house, goes to the bathroom, which usually to change into some lingerie then bang''

''That's it''

''That's it ,unless you get a bj''

''A what'' Oliver was confused

''Blow job''

''EWW'' Oliver just noticed that he stood up, infront of the whole class. ''Sorry'' he sat back down

''That's disgusting'' he whispered

''What if she wants one, she'll ask you simple''

Oliver was worried.He wasn't ready, but he would do anything for Sam.And that meant everything

**A/N: I still ask myself if Oliver and Sam will do it.Poor Lily she fell of a tree, it's not that I hate Lily.It's just that I needed more of her in the story.Thank you for the reviews.Keep them coming.PEACE**


	6. I Need You More than You Need Me

**Thank you everyone for the advice..even though some were bad!! But that won't put me down.Oh yah before, I forget to write this. This fic is a total Loliver!! Hope you enjoy it..**

**Chapter 6:**

**I Need You More than You Need Me**

Lily finally came out of the hospital.She broke her leg, and the doctor put her in a wheelchair. Which was stupid because Lily could just use crutches. Oliver was going to use Operation IS (Ignore Sam), and hoped it worked.

_Mr Chase's_

''What happend to Lily?'' Sam asked

No answer.

''Hello, earth to Oliver.''

Still no answer.

''Fine whatever''

Oliver could tell that Sam was angry with him. He had to ignore her for Lily's health. He looked over to Lily who needed help coming in. He left his seat to help her.

''Thanks.'' Lily said

''No prob.''

Oliver looked at Sam who pretended to study for the test. Now she was really pissed.

''Oliver, you know what I told you'' she looked at Oliver

''Ya''

''Well I hope it doesn't ruin our friendship.''

''I feel the same way.''

''And Miley and I have been talking and you can hang out with Sam'' Lily said

Oliver looked at Lily there was something different about her.Was it her hair, smile, clothes. He couldn't put his finger on it.

''Thanks''

Oliver was in relief, since Miley and Lily didn't mind that he was hanging out with same. Operation IS was over. Oliver went to take his seat.

''Sorry what happend.''

Silence.

''I had to ignore you because you know how Lily would get, I thought it was enough you know since her leg is broken.''

Silence again.

''I understand why your not talking to me.''

After class Oliver saw Sam talking with a bunch of boys. Oliver went into the crowd.

''What are you doing?'' Oliver asked

''Whatever I want!'' Sam told him ''Were over.''

''Since when?'' Oliver was angry he wanted to knock some sense into her

''Since you left me for Lily!'' she said

''What!?'' Oliver asked

''You heard me ''

Oliver took her hand and led her out of the crowd.

''Who told you that''

''Oliver I know you were with her when she feel, you said you had to take care of Luke, but you were lying.''

Oliver had been caught.

''I-I-I- how- '' Oliver stutterd

''You don't have to explain anything, you know why, because I'm leaving you and those fags you call friends''

Oliver was left speechless

''One more thing... don't bother coming back to me.''

_At Rico's_

Oliver couldn't believe that Sam had did that to him. He was sipping a Red Bull when he saw her with a pack of boys he looked at some of them.Kenneth Green, Mike Johnson, Jackson, and Cooper were among them.

''Wow, she's smoking!! '' Rico said

''Looks are deceiving'' Oliver took another sip

''Hey Oliver'' said Jackson coming to Oliver ''Sorry if I'm hanging out with Sam you know since she's your ex and all''

''Wait'' Cooper said ''You and Sam had a thing!''

Oliver just nodded

''What did you do to lose her.''

''I dunno she just left me.''

Just then Miley came pushing Lily's wheelchair.

''My doctor has problems, wheelchair what's his problem!''

''Oliver did Lily tell you ab-'' Miley said

''Ya she did, and Sam dumped me''

''I'm so sorry.''

''It's not your fault, it's ok, I think I just need a walk'' Oliver left

''He needs time when I had my first brake up it was hard to deal with it '' Jackson said

''I remember how you were crying every night'' said Miley, Jackson gave her a look ''I mean you were..and I..you.''

_At the Beach_

Oliver was now walking on the beach he saw Sam and a couple of boys.She was crying, and he could tell she was upset.He decided to come over and see what was going on.

''Hey whats going on?'' he asked

''You stay out of this'' said a buff guy

''No I won't'' he went up to Sam ''Sam what's wrong''

''Oliver please'' Sam said crying

''You know him, Sam have you've been cheating on me'' said a guy he looked Hispanic, around 18 or 19 years old,he had his ears pierced, and the whitest smile.

''Rodney, I told you we were over''

''Were not over till I say were over'' he grabbed Sam's arm

''Let her go man'' Oliver pushed Rodney

''I can't believe this your leaving me for a piece of white shit'' laughed Rodney ''Your just like your brother...weak''

Sam was still crying.

''Let's go'' he said and the boys left with him

''What was that about?'' Oliver asked

''I'm sorry, I'm sorry,I'm sorry'' she went into Oliver's arms

''It's ok,tell me who were those boys''

''I'm sorry,I'm sorry,I'm sorry'' she cried hysterically

''I forgive you, just tell me who they were''

''Ok'' she wiped the tears off her face ''Rodney was my brothers best friend...'' she paused

''We used to date, my brother and him started hanging out with the wrong people...drug dealers,drunkies...one day my brother got shot...he completely changed especially when I told him...no I can't say it''

''Tell me''

''No I can't!''

''You can''

''Ok'' she paused ''When I told him I was...I was...pregnant ''

Those words hit Oliver like a fast ball, Sam being pregnant was this a kind of dream.

''We had unprotected sex''

''What happend you know, with the baby''

''Lost it in a miscarriage''

''I'm so sorry''

''It's ok, I loved Rodney, and I still think I do''

Oliver hugged Sam, he felt her pain just seeing her tears run down her face made him want to hug her.

''Ever since my brother died and found out I was pregnant, I've changed, that's why I'm the way I am.''

''Ya I know how you feel, my sister she a druggie only comes home when she's passed out. I sometimes want to tell her how much pain she has caused in my life.''

''Your just like my brother.'' she laughed

''You look prettier when you laugh''

They blushed.

''You want to give us another try.'' she asked

Oliver thought for a second was she going to leave him again...

**A/N:Now you know all about Sam.What is Oliver going to do!!Should he go back to Sam or just move on.Find out in the next Chapter!!**


	7. What Hurts the Most

**Sorry if I haven't written it's just that ii had alot of test!! So here's a new Chapter!**

**Chapter 7:**

What Hurts the Most

**_FLASHBACK_**

''You look prettier when you laugh''

They blushed.

''You want to give us another try.'' she asked

Oliver thought for a second was she going to leave him again...

**_FLASHBACK OVER_**

''I don't know Sam'' Oliver said ''You really hurt me last time''

The silence of the beach surrounded them

''Oh I see, well i'm sorry'' she said

''I know you are Sam, I know you are.'' said Oliver

''I don't believe you'' she stood up

''Why not, Sam I forgive you!''

''No you don't ''

''Then why don't you believe me'' Oliver yelled

He looked at Sam, she was just looking at the ground.

''No one loves me'' she started to cry

''That's a lie'' Oliver went up to her

''It's true Miley,Lily,Rodney,my mom and dad,you.''

''They don't hate you.''

''How do you know?''

''Because I do know this stuff'' said Oliver trying to cheer her up

She just laughed

''Oliver can I ask you a question?''

''Sure''

''Why don't you tell Lily your in love with her''

''I'm what!''

''You totally love her'' she said with a smirk ''I can totally tell!''

''Like when'' he said confusingly

''Like when you didn't talk to me,helped her in the wheelchair''she said ''That's true love!''

''Ewww'' he thought for a second ''Do I really love Lily''

''Well I guess you love Rodney.''

''Well you guessed right.'' she said ''Oliver I really want him back''

''Sam are you positive, after all he has done to you''

She simply nodded

''Ok I promise I'll get you Lily if you get me Rodney'' she said with a smile ''Let's spit shake on it''

She spit her hand,he did the same.

''Deal''

''Deal''

After that they went back to Rico's. Suprised they saw Lily with a boy.

''Hey who's this'' Oliver asked Lily

''Oh this is Johnathan he's a sophomore.'' she stared at Johnathan like he was the most beautiful thing on the planet

''I was just helping Lily you know because of her wheelchair'' giving Lily the same look

Oliver just looked at Sam.She mouthed sorry.

''Lily and Johnathan are dating now'' Miley added

''D-d-d-a-a-a-ting'' Oliver stuttered

''Isn't that great Oliver now we can double date.'' Lily said with joy

''Ya we can d-d-o-o-u-ble date'' Oliver stuttered again

''Well look at the time, I have to go Lily love you'' Johnathan gave Lily a kiss on her lips

''Love you too'' she bit her lip

Johnathan left

''Ahh!!'' Lily and Miley screamed

''Isn't he so cute!!'' Lily said

''Totally!!'' Miley replied

''What do you think Oliver'' Lily said

''I think he's awful'' Oliver said ''Lily he's totally not your type''

''How do you know whats my type!!''

''Because I do Lily!'' Oliver screamed back at her

''Oliver your not my mom'' Lily told him

''Well I'm your friend''

''Just leave me alone your never happy for me,come on Miles''

Miley gave Oliver a look.Then took Lily.

''Now what am I going to do'' Oliver asked Sam

''Fight for her, your the man Oliver''

''If I'm the man then why does she have a MAN''

''Don't yell at me we're going to do something and fast''

**A/N:Cool right!! I want to thank everyone for the reviews.Well im making a one shot, so ii hope you read it!**


	8. Mark my Words

**Sorry if ii didn't update.TEST, TEST, && TEST..**

**Chapter 8:**

**Mark my Words**

Oliver couldn't believe that Lily got a boyfriend. He knew it was awful to think that when he did the same thing to her.

''Why, why, why'' Oliver said banging his head on Sam's wall

''Oliver chill.'' she told him

''Are you telling me to chill! Lily has a boyfriend, do you think I need to chill.''

''Yeah... I have a plan'' she paused ''Come'' she took his hand and they left.

Now they were at Rico's sipping smoothies.

''Oliver the secret ingredient to get a girl back is to make her jealous.'' she told him ''So kiss me.''

''What!'' he told her ''But were just friends.''

''Do you want Lily?''

''Yes''

''Than kiss me.''

''Ok'' so he grabbed her and started to kiss her. He then took a peak at, Lily who was making out with Johnathan.

''It's not working.'' Oliver told Sam

''Use your hands more.''

Lily looked at Oliver and kissed Johnathan with more force.Oliver did the same thing with Sam.Before they knew it was a kissing competition.

''Stop.'' Sam told him. ''She's gone.''

''Shit!'' Oliver told him

''She's a tough one.'' she said

''Yah I know.''

Oliver thought about the past him and Lily.Lily was tough, he remembered when she used to kick him whenever he said something stupid.

''I have to get her back'' he told Sam

''Well thats going to be tough because it seems like her and that Johnathan guy are serious.''

''Let's think.''

They thought for a minute.

''I got an idea'' said Oliver ''You know that any guy loves you.''

''Yah and..'' she took a sip of her smoothie

'You can seduce him, then Lily would see what a fag he is and dump him.''

''Good idea'' she paused to take another sip ''But wouldn't that hurt her feelings.''

''What do you mean''

''Lily, that would kill her, If any girl saw her boyfriend kissing another girl they would die.''

Oliver thought for a second will he really hurt Lily's feelings.

''It won't I promise''

''Are you sure it won't hurt.''

''Postive.''

**A/N: Sorry if it was short. But hoped you liked it. :PEACE:**


End file.
